It's Been Awhile
by LimeInDaCokeUnut
Summary: Jimmy is cast out of Retroville but is determained to keep close to Cindy. But after ten years of planning, the League of Villains is back. Takes place after they graduate. Lyrics include language. This fic is DONE!
1. They'll Be Sorry

It's Been Awhile

**Summary:** After Jimmy was cast out of Retroville for destroying the army base. Cindy doesn't forget him but starts to grow fonder. Like they say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Jimmy Cindy reunites.

"It was an accident!" Jimmy protested angrily, stomping his foot. However the mayor of Retroville stood his ground. He just tapped his foot impatiently.

"I will not accept such a false alibi. You obviously meant to sabotage the military base!"

"But," The 18 year old replied still trying to defend himself. He really didn't mean to destroy the _whole_ base. He was just trying to retrieve some information about a new plan to send a ship up to Pluto. Jimmy was going to attempt to interest the military in a rocket design. He meant no harm, but when the men at the gates would not let him in, he kind of lost his temper.

"No! James Isaac Neutron, I hereby ban you from Retroville." The mayor shouted in his face, shaking from rage.

"What! You can't do that!" Jimmy shouted back indignantly.

"Oh can't I?" The mayor continued, pointing toward the boundaries of Retroville. "You have 2 hours to collect your possessions and leave."

So many thoughts were rushing through Jimmy's head.

'After all I've done for them they kick me out?'

'They'll be sorry they ever cast James Isaac Neutron out of town!'

'How will I tell everyone?"


	2. Evening News

Jimmy had been driving for almost 3 hours. He was now coming up in Dairyville, the place he was supposed to move to when his father lost his job. At first he was furious with the mayor, and with himself. But now he was sad and lost.

'I need someone here to help me.' Jimmy thought to himself. Automatically he thought of Cindy.

"How stupid was I, not telling her how I feel?" He muttered getting angry all over again. How many times he had been so close to admitting his feelings? There were almost too many to count.

Back in Retroville Cindy was making her way over to Libby's house. After ringing the door 3 times Libby finally came to the door. Looking a little bit woozy she invited the blonde girl in. As soon as she saw Sheen on the couch looking equally as woozy, Cindy turned to her Egyptian friend and said, "Long make-out session?"

Libby only nodded her head, smiling a bit.

"I came wondering if you lovebirds would want to come down to the Candy Bar?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Libby shrugged; you could tell that all she really wanted to do was get back to business with her man.

"Let's go get Neutron." Cindy decided.

"Why do you want him to come Cind?" Libby questioned, playing stupid.

"I-I was just thinking that uh…Sheen! Would uh want someone to keep him company." She stuttered blushing hard. Libby just raised her brow.

"Oh just come on!"

Sheen led the way up to the Neutron's household.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong."

"Hi, Mrs. Neutron, is Jimmy home?" Cindy asked staring at Sheen and his excessive doorbell ringing. But instead of getting an answer, Mrs. Neutron burst out crying.

"What happened Mrs. Neutron?" everyone asked, taken aback by her tears.

"J-jimmy w-w-as ki-kicked out of t-town!" she sobbed covering her eyes with her hands. Everyone gasped, even Sheen who was actually paying attention.

"What did Jimmy do this time?" Sheen asked interested in how his buddy got kicked. This just made Judy cry harder. Everyone turned to glare. Libby elbowed him in the ribs when he asked quietly "what?"

"He destroyed the military base and got kicked out." Mrs. Neutron calmly informed the teenagers. Just after saying that, the evening news came on the television.

"Tonight's top story: Long time town hero, ejected from Retroville. James Neutron, teen genius, was banned today after sabotaging the Armed Forces base. The young man was trying to get inside when the guards refused him entry. Which caused him to become upset and demolish the east wall."

Everyone stood there in disbelief. But no ones shocked expression could match Cindy's. Her eyes were glued to the set as they interviewed the mayor.

"The boy was about to loose his temper on me. He swore it was an accident but I told him that I would not accept such a phony alibi. He started to raise his voice, I was afraid he might attack me,"

"WHAT? Jimmy would never in a million years do that!" Cindy shook uncontrollably. "I mean, he losses his temper, but he would never hurt anyone. I certainly made him mad plenty of times but he never, never… oh," Cindy broke down in tears on the couch. Libby stood over her and patted her back.

"It'll be alright Cind." Libby said, with no confidence. She knew that her best friend wouldn't be all right. After all, she loved the guy.

"Wh-why didn't he say go-good bye?" the crying girl replied.

Now in Dairyville, Jimmy was pulling into a parking spot at a hotel about 5 miles into town. After signing in and paying (he had stuffed some money into his pocket when he left) he went to find his room. Flopping down on the bed he fell asleep.

"Jimmy, why didn't you say good-bye? Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" Cindy's voice faded in and out then stopped. He woke up from the dream with tears rolling down his face. Looking at the clock he realized that the dream lasted an hour. It only seemed to last 5 minutes to him.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me_

Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need…

Searching on the nightstand, Jimmy found a pad of paper and pen.

"Dear Cindy…"

Ok that was a lot to write. I'm blind from my computer now. The lyrics were from "Disappear" by Hoobastank. They are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Jimmy Neutron, Nickelodeon might arrest you. AH!


	3. Reminisce

"Dear Cindy," Jimmy spoke aloud then stopped.

Dear Cindy,

How can I explain this? Well, you probably already know that I got ejected from town. I see it was all over the news. Please believe me when I say I did not mean to destroy the military base. And I would never, ever harm the mayor.

Cindy, I know you would never dream about it, or have a nightmare about it, whichever, but I love you. Whenever I would bring my inventions to school, they were only to impress you. And for all the times they backfired, I never meant for you to get hurt. Sometimes I messed things up on purpose so we could fight. I really care about you. You may have thought with being a genius and all, that I would have no feelings. To tell you the absolute truth, I love you more than science or my lab. I may never see you again but please believe that I will try to get back to you. I don't know how yet, but I will. I'll put this big brain to work. Please believe in me. I love you, so, so much.

Love,

Jimmy

Tears sprang to his eyes and a mechanical arm came out bearing tissue.

"Thanks Goddard. Hey, lets go down to the convenience store and get some envelopes and some stamps."

"There you go dear." Mrs. Neutron offered Cindy some tea. She wore a sympathetic expression.

"Thank you Mrs. N." and she started stirring the amber liquid absent-mindedly. A couple moments of silence followed as Judy watched the teen add sugar to her tea.

"Jimmy talked about you so much. I think he really admired you. When we first moved in all he came home from school talking about was you. They weren't good things. But then about 5th grade, he started coming home talking about you. Good things." She paused to sip her tea.

Cindy raised her eyebrow and started looking around the kitchen. Over on wall was a picture of Jimmy in his graduation gown. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, whereas it was only a couple months ago.

They were all sitting in a row, Carl, Sheen, Jimmy, herself and Libby. One by one they walked up to the podium and got their diplomas. When Jimmy stepped up, the professors clapped their loudest. Yet again Jimmy had gotten at the top of all his classes. She was the close second. When she went up. She got applause close to Jimmy's. From over her shoulder she could see him give her a thumbs up. After everyone got their diplomas they threw up their caps.

As soon as it had happened Cindy's reminisce ended. Frowning she looked back at the picture of Jimmy.

Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be 

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

"Goddard, estimate arrival time of letter." Jimmy commanded his dog. After some various beeps the screen showed: Tuesday, August 13th, 11:26 a.m.

"I should invent a stamp that tastes good." He noted to his robot after licking the adhesive.

Phew, I finished. The song is "Rain" from Breaking Benjamin. I thought the first line was appropriate for the situation. Again thank you for the reviews. That is such a great feeling, getting that review alert. 'Tis AWEsOME!

**Disclaimer: **"No, I didn't mean it! I was just being a good fan! NO…" that's what I'll say when I am arrested for Nickelodeon character usage.


	4. I Believe You

An alarm clock went off in the distance.

'That's not my alarm clock.' Jimmy thought through a foggy brain. Hoping it was all a horrible dream he sat up and opened his eyes. He sighed as he looked around the room that was not his own. Flumping back onto his pillow he turned toward the picture on his nightstand. It was all five of them on their graduation day. They were in a group with their arms linked behind one another's shoulders.

'How am I going to get out of this town?' Jimmy asked himself.

"Goddard, options." He asked his dog. After a series of beeping calculations the screen became blank.

In Retroville Cindy went over to the window, looking out of the curtains she saw the Neutron house. But her heart sank as she realized that the swirly haired boy she had come to love was not there.

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown   
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected   
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true.

While staring out the window, the Retroville Mail truck stopped at her mailbox. Absent-mindedly she went from her bedroom to the mailbox without even realizing it. Flicking through it she found a letter addressed to her from Dairyville.

'That's weird, I didn't think I knew anyone from Dairyville.' She questioned herself.

Sitting down at her kitchen table she tore the top off the letter. Slowly and cautiously her eyes skimmed down the handwritten page. She nearly dropped it when she came to the end of the first paragraph.

"It's from Jimmy!" she gasped flabbergasted.

'Cindy, I know you would never dream about it, or have a nightmare about it, whichever, but I love you.' She read.

'I may never see you again but please believe that I will try to get back to you.' Reading further.

'Please believe in me.'

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Pulling out a pen and pad of paper she flopped on her bed and leaned against the backboard.

Dear Jimmy,

How could you just leave like that, without saying good-bye? Libby, Sheen and I came over to see if you wanted to come to the Candy Bar with us. But your mother answered saying that you had been kicked out of town. We saw it on the news. I believe you when you say that you would never harm the mayor.

Jimmy, what you said is not in my worst nightmare. It is actually a dream of mine. I love you James Isaac Neutron. Don't you and your big brain ever forget that. I care for you so much and I would give up Retroville and everyone else to be with you. Tell me where you are and I'll come and find you. All this envelope has on it is the Postage mark. Please, I miss you and need you so bad.

Love,

Cindy

Precariously she wiped away one of the tears that was threatening to fall onto the page.

'Jimmy, where are you?'

Sorry for taking a while to update. I was having some love issues of my own. I couldn't find time to write between homework and stuff. The song is "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. My mom thought my disclaimer was dumb so here is a new one, which actually does its job.

**Disclaimer: **Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is property of Nickelodeon. Not me. Also the song used is property of Kelly Clarkson. Not me.


	5. You Found Me

I just got a very interesting question. Does ANY mayor have the authority to kick someone out of town? And the truth is, I have no idea. I looked it up and didn't get any results so I assume not. But it does make a good plot in my opinion! Also I'm sorry for truncating a large chunk of lyrics from all of the songs that I have used so far. I only do it to save space and not to bore you with lyrics that are irrelevant to the plot. I like the lyrics as much as the next person but I don't want to bore you to death. It's my first fan fiction and I'm just getting the hang of it.

As soon as Cindy wrote the letter she smacked her head.

"You can't send a letter that you don't know the address to." She sighed, frustrated with herself, "I must be really losing it."

As soon as Jimmy realized it he smacked his head.

"You can get a response to a letter when the person doesn't know the return address." Jimmy groaned to Goddard.

"Wait! I could call her! Duh, why didn't I think of that sooner?" He picked up the room phone and dialed in the number.

"Her call is long distance and will take an extra fee." He commented not surprised that it didn't work. "Is the whole world against me or something?" he asked Goddard.

"Why not send her video mail?" Goddard's screen responded.

"Good idea boy." Jimmy smiled as an extendable arm came from the metal dogs backside holding a video camera. When the green light came on Jimmy started.

"Cindy, I miss you a lot. I need to see you but I can't come into Retroville. Goddard will be bringing this message to you. He'll turn into the flycycle I invented and you can come, if you want to. I know you got my letter but I don't know how you feel about what I said. Please, I need to see you. I love you. And tell my parents that I love them and miss them. Tell Sheen and Carl that I miss them also. Over."

Jimmy sat quiet for a moment and thought about what she might have thought when she got his letter.

"Come on boy, let's go outside and send you off."

"Bark, bark!"

3 hours after Jimmy sent Goddard off to find and show Cindy the video, he was finally in Retroville. Over to Cindy's window he flew and tapped on the glass.

"Huh?" Cindy rolled over toward the window. A shadow floated there behind the curtains. Throwing up the sash, she peered out at the familiar invention.

"Goddard? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked surprised.

He flew in and sat on the floor. Opening his mouth he let the video that Jimmy had recorded 3 hours ago.

"Take me to him." She cried on the floor in front of the dog clutching her knees. Instantly he retransformed into the fly cycle that Jimmy commanded him to. Cindy didn't hesitate to get on.

The next 3 hours felt like they were going slower than the last. Suddenly he heard knocking at the door. His heart jumped in his chest. He threw the door open. As soon as he did so, a pair of arms went straight for his neck and lips met lips. Cindy had to jump to reach him but it didn't matter. She pulled away, reluctant but in a hurry. Piercing green met deep blue.

"Uh…hi?" Jimmy asked confused, his lips still tingling from Cindy's kiss. She was just as shocked as he was.

"I-I, Jimmy, I…" But she was cut off because Jimmy kissed her back but deeper.

"Man, am I glad to see you Cindy." He exhaled sitting on the bed behind him. Cindy followed suit.

"Jimmy, you need to come back. We all miss you. We miss your big headed-ness and inventions that don't work." She stated in all seriousness. He scowled and laughed but then became serious too.

"Cind, I can't just come waltzing into town and think that no one will notice."

They sat in silence, as tears ran down both of their faces.

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Solo

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when…

That was "Someday" by Nickelback. That time I put all the lyrics because they were all relevant.

Special thanks to CindyNeutron3 for the inspiration for this chapter! Disclaimer time!

**Reg. Disclaimer: **No own Jimmy Neutron. Save Neutron from extinction!

**Lame Disclaimer: **Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is property of Nickelodeon. "Someday" is property of Nickelback.


	6. Hopeless Situation

I know, I know, it's been awhile (lol) since I updated. Just recently I listened to the song "Photograph" by Nickelback. Samuraistar, you were so right! Unfortunately I'm not going to use it in the story. Don't throw stuff at me please! I write short because I like to get to the point of my stories instead of drawing them out. Let chapter 7 commence!

"Jimmy, I'd better go. It was really great seeing you but I have an exam tomorrow in college." Cindy sighed beginning to stand up and turn away.

"No, Cindy don't leave! You're all I have right now." Jimmy protested grabbing her hand. Over in the corner Goddard whimpered insulted by Jimmy's statement. He just blew it off.

"Jimmy, you know how you would flip out when you missed a test in high school. So let me go. Besides the sooner I finish college the sooner I can be here with you." She told him then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"No. I'll come to you. Like I said earlier, I'll put this big brain to work. And you're right; I'll let you go. Besides, what's the exam in?" He asked honestly.

"You'll never change." Cindy laughed.

"Would you want me to? You know you can't resist my big braininess." Jimmy snickered playfully.

"Don't press your luck mister." Cindy threatened taking one of her Tai-chi poses. "I still practice Tai-chi."

They kissed once more and Cindy left him standing there missing every second. Even though he was miles from home and still in his hopeless situation, Jimmy couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile, up in space, the League of Villains plotted their revenge, yet again, on Jimmy Neutron. Even after a decade they still couldn't figure out how to get rid of the boy genius. Then one day after reviewing every little minute detail of their failed attempts to get rid of him, Beautiful Gorgeous, who's not so beautiful or gorgeous anymore, presented a curious statement to the group.

"What if we get to the boy through his little blond girlfriend. I mean looking at the evidence you can obviously tell that he has a thing for her. So don't you people think that if we kidnap the girl we can get anything we want from Neutron?" (A/N- I'm not good at Beautiful Gorgeous' character or her dialogue.)

After several murmurs among the array of beings, King Goobot spoke.

"It does seem like a worthy plan. Why did it take 10 years to develop it!" He pounded the long table with a skinny metal hand.

"King Goobot if I do be so bold as to interrupt but I gave found out some news that you may wish to hear." Eustace Styrche added conceitedly.

"Proceed." The king droned frustrated at his defiantly less than perfect team.

"James Neutron has been ejected from Retroville." Eustace smirked to his fellow members. Everyone in the room laughed openly at the news.

"Good, then it will be easy to find his little girlfriend. And Jimmy's beloved Retroville will be all ours." Goobot tapped his metal fingers together smiling maliciously.

Goddard was now taking Cindy back to her house in Retroville. The wind whipped her hair around, reminding her of how all five of them used to go on adventures in Jimmy's hover car. Unfortunately the hover car was crashed during one of their more recent ones. By recent she meant about 8 years ago.

"It's amazing how time flies isn't it Goddard?" She half shouted. The dog didn't hear her though. Suddenly a shadow fell over the both of them causing Cindy to look up and gasp. Soaring above her head was the infamous chicken shaped spacecraft. Even Goddard reacted but too late. Cindy was pulled off the back of Goddard before he could switch modes.

"JIMMY!" Cindy bellowed even though Jimmy wouldn't be able to help her.

Once inside the ship Cindy huddled in a corner as silhouettes advanced on her.

"Welcome Ms. Vortex. We are your hosts, the League of Villains." The familiar shadows laughed sinisterly.

I'm so, so, sorry but I cannot write long chapters to save my life. We are reaching the climax of the story! WOO! I have about 3 more chapters left. I'm not in a disclaimer mood so if you seriously need to look at one, just go in a past chapter. I'm tired of writing that crap.


	7. A Terrible Mistake

Wowee. I haven't written a chapter in a very long time. Well, here goes nothing. I'll try to pick up. This is going to be a very short chapter, probably (maybe) preceding a longer chapter, I don't know. Depends on how much homework. It's good to be back.

Disclaimer: Has anyone ever been sued by Nickelodeon for character usage? "If you have a phone, you have a lawyer." Lawyer! What lawyer?

* * *

Goddard rushed to Jimmy as fast as his little engines could fly. He kept playing the video that he had shot of Cindy getting abducted in his hard drive all the way.

Jimmy was lying on his bed thinking about Cindy when he heard barking outside the door.

"I'm coming Goddard." He said getting up from his slump. When he opened the door he practically tripped over the metal dog that was desperately trying to get in the room.

"Goddard, what's the matter boy?"

"Bark, bark." The dog responded before showing the video to a wide-eyed Jimmy. The League of Villains was at it again.

"Strange, I haven't come in contact or had them attempt to kill me in probably 10 years. Why can't they just let go of me? Villains have such egos don't they Goddard, just have to avenge their name." Jimmy pondered to Goddard. All the metal dog did was cock his head and whimper.

"Come on Goddard, we're going back to Retroville." The genius said, his blue eyes distant and troubled. Goddard whimpered again at the idea of going back to a place where they weren't wanted.

"If the League of Villains are looking for me then they are going to go to Retroville."

But Jimmy was only half right. Of course the League was going to Retroville but they knew he wasn't there. But who was there, was everyone Jimmy Neutron cared about.

* * *

Back in Retroville the giant chicken shaped spacecraft was flying around downtown. Citizens gasped in fear and curiosity.

"Why did they come here? We no longer have Neutron." Wondered the crowd in panic. In the park, the spacecraft landed. All the people in town went to see what they wanted. The crowd murmured restlessly until the hatch of the ship opened out.

First out was King Goobot, followed by the rest of the League of Villains and Cindy, bound and gagged.

The mayor of Retroville stepped in front of his people to a portable podium.

"Why have you returned?" The mayor demanded. "James Neutron no longer lives here; he has been banned from ever returning."

"Well, I believe you have made a terrible mistake." King Goobot responded and began to laugh, joined by his followers as the citizens of Retroville cowered in fear.


	8. Coming Back

I'm hoping this will be one of the last few chapters of this story. I want to resume work on my other fan fiction, "Fall Behind Me" but I don't know. My grades are taking a toll and I need to do that. Yeah. Ok my blabbering is done. Onward!

**Disclaimer: Still not sued by Nickelodeon…but it's only a matter of time.**

This time, The League of Villains was not toying around this time. Only an hour after they landed in Retroville, it was a living hell. Citizens all around were screaming for their lives. Fires were spreading too rapidly for the fire department and buildings were exploding left and right. Toxic gases were leaking from underground pipes. The hospital was beginning to overflow with patients and the police squads were diminishing quickly. Their little town would soon parish without their young genius.

In Dairyville, Jimmy was praying that Cindy and everyone were all right. Anxiously he turned on the provided television of his hotel room.

"Good evening Dairyville. I am Carol Tucker with the news. In breaking news, our neighboring city, Retroville, is under siege. At 4:00 p.m. a large spacecraft was spotted entering Earth's atmosphere. We also understand that there is a hostage that has been taken by the outsiders. We have Ned Thompson from Retroville with more on the story." Behind the terrified reporter, laid the destruction of what used to be Retroville. For once in the young mans life, he was afraid. Not only for the safety of his friends and the love of his life, but what everyone would think of him.

"Okay Neutron," Jimmy gulped uselessly "time to swallow you pride and do what you need to. Come on Goddard, we're going home." As Jimmy left, he didn't even turn the television off.

The sun was setting over the dying city of Retroville. The League of Villains retreated for now, allowing what was left of the cities population to rest and face tomorrow's day of destruction. The survivors were beginning to wonder, if their protector was coming back, or if he had turned his back on them.


	9. Retroville's Darkest Hour

I'm on a roll now. This story will be finished in no time. (I hope) I am not one to keep my word so don't time me or anything. There will be no sequel because I don't know how the heck I could do it. Be prepared for the biggest assortment of clichés I can muster.

**Disclaimer: (On vacation.) Well, what do ya know?

* * *

**

Jimmy had spent the whole night flying back to the place where he belonged. Or what was left of it. They were still nearly 50 miles from the boundaries of Retroville and you could see an orange glow hovering above the city. The sight sent a freezing ice pick down the center of Jimmy's stomach.

"Cindy…guys…no." He breathed, terror reaching to the bottomless pit in his chest. A single tear rolled down his face.

"Goddard, step on it!" The teen growled.

* * *

In the dark depths of the Yolkian ship, Cindy stirred from a restless, dreamless sleep. She was already terrified enough without the treat of nightmares. Uselessly she tried flinging a strand of blond hair from her face, lurching back and forth, since she was still tied up.

"You, girl, are you sick or something?" Cousin Eddie, whom was guarding her cell, asked.

"What are you- I mean, ooh yeah. I'm sick." Cindy faked.

'Maybe this'll get me out. And I thought those acting classes in high school wouldn't pay off. Maybe the League is still stupider than they seem.' She thought to herself as the genius baby walked into the cell. When he was almost to her she jumped, still bound up onto her tied together feet. After knocking him to his feet and scrambling out of the cell, she slammed the door closed with her shoulder.

"Thank goodness for automatic locking doors." She laughed as she sliced her ties off with a Yokian battle-axe. (A/N: I don't know if they had them, but is it seriously worth nitpicking about?)

* * *

Jimmy had now landed in the ruins of his house, which had burned to the ground. He raced into the backyard and sure enough, his lab was obliterated. A large hole was where his lab should have been. Below, he could see twisted metal and pipes through the steam rising from busted ductwork. All his hard work, down the drain. But this was no time and no place to mourn. The League of Villains were preparing for second strike.

The large sound of something mechanical ruptured the dusty air and the ground shook with a force of a 10 of the Richter scale.

"Jimmy!" A familiar female voice emerged despite the noise. A filthy blond haired teen ran through the smog and ash of the once grassy yard.

"Cindy! But I thought. You were. Here?" Jimmy stuttered disbelieving.

"Come on Jimmy! Retroville needs you." Cindy tugged at her loves hand impatiently.

"Cindy, I- I can't." He hung his head, defeated.

"Jim, you haven't even begun to fight. Put that big brain to work like you promised you would. Retroville needs you. I need you." And through her tears, kissed the genius.

"Thanks Cind."

Just as they were about to leave, the "something mechanical" crushed through the trees.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Neutron. We know you're here! Aha!" King Goobot's voice boomed from a loud speaker. Above their heads was a giant machine, over 10 stories high, towering above them. It looked like an ocean oil plant, but instead of concrete it was made of metal and standing on wide, thick feet.

"How do you like my earthquake simulator Neutron? Impressive isn't it?" Goobot gloated evilly. Like operating a crane, he pulled a handle, making the earthquake simulator stomp one of its massive feet. Instantly Jimmy and Cindy were knocked to the ground.

"And that was only one foot!"

They scrambled to their feet and ran to Goddard who was already in fly cycle mode.

"You can't run James Neutron!" Screamed Goobot who couldn't make his machine move fast enough which was only a slug's pace. Jimmy wasn't safe anywhere and Retroville could only last so much longer.


	10. Rise of A Hero

Goddard soon ran out of batteries. But lucky for Jimmy and Cindy, it was in a dark alley downtown. They both collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Goddard." Jimmy sighed tearfully as his trustful companion shut down. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand on hers, he got up and looked at his surroundings. Behind a trashcan, something moved.

"Jimmy? Cindy?" A raggedy female's voice spoke up. A dirty woman rose and an equally dirty man followed.

"Libby? Sheen?" Cindy asked squinting to see their faces in the dawn. "Oh my God it is you!" And they embraced but not for long.

"BRAIN BLAST!" Jimmy gasped, startling everyone.

"We're near the Laundromat right?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah. But I don't think it's that important that we get clean Jim." Sheen added stupidly.

"No, I mean, this is where I made the Laundrotron when I put the nanochip in my jeans. If I can get a big enough charge, I can disable the earthquake simulator!" He clapped his hands in triumph. "But I'll need lots of them, and we don't have much time so lets go!"

About midday, the blue sky was a sight of the past. Horrible, greenish-gray and brown clouds boiled over in the sky reflecting the fire's orange glow. (Morbid, isn't it?) Also by midday Jimmy had fashioned 4 Laundrotrons. Each person got in theirs and walked down the street. On the way people were sending the genius awful looks of hatred. Though he was the only one who could save them, he was also the one who caused it in the first place (A/N: Though we know that is way wrong.)

* * *

It's been a while  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while  
Since I first saw you  
It's been a while  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been a while  
Since I could call you  
But everything I can't remember as f up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

It's been a while  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted and  
It's been a while  
Since I could say I love myself as well and  
It's been a while  
Since I've gone and f things up just like I always do  
It's been a while  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
And everything I can't remember as f up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and f things up again

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day

Its been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
It's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
It's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
But everything I can't remember as f up as it all may seem  
I know it's me I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me

It's been a while  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry.

* * *

As Jimmy paraded the streets with his friends in his Laundrotrons, he hung his head in shame. Then he heard a small child's voice amongst the still screaming city.

"Go Jimmy! Go Jimmy!"

The distressed genius looked up hopefully to the boy on the sidewalk with his arms held high. His mother whom had stopped running to pick up her child, joined in. Within a matter of moments, a group had formed of Jimmy Supporters.

"Hey Jim," Sheen asked, still trying to get used to walking the Laundrotron, "where are we going?"

"The park. I'm sure Goobot will be there eventually." Jimmy told him with confidence, tearing his eyes from his fan club.

"Well, that's not a problem Jim. Looks like he's been waiting for you." Sheen concluded.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. Do you seriously think you're going to defeat me, the great King Goobot, with a cloths dryer?" The Yokian king laughed haughtily.

"How do you figure that you're so great when it took you 10 years to come up with a decent plan?" Jimmy shot back angrily. Goobot's laugh ceased immediately. Behind Jimmy and his "fleet" of driers, erupted his fan club with cheers.

"Try me." (Queue dramatic music! Sorry, can't provide any for you.)

From out of the 4 Laundrotrons, rolled a line of carpeting for each. Then Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby fired up the machines creating a large amount of electricity. As the four of them were scuffing and scraping the carpet, Goobot was lifting his earthquake generator for one last stomp for Jimmy Neutron. Just as the looming shadow of one foot was upon them, Jimmy shouted.

"Ready. Set. ZAP!" A blinding white and yellow light engulfed them as four mechanical fingers touched the metallic death machine. More screams were heard from Jimmy's supporters as the earthquake generator that nearly obliterated them all, crashed to the ground.

As the dust cleared, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby and a dizzy set of villains stepped out. Retroville's surviving citizens burst into applause. When the four bowed down, the League of Villains was escaping into their ship. Jimmy had been anticipating this and rolled his eyes. Whipping his Shrink ray out of his pocket, he shrunk the ship before they could fly away.

Walking over to the miniature ship, he picked them up between his thumb and pointer finger.

"You haven't seen the last of us Jimmy Neutron!" The League shouted the totally clichéd phrase. Jimmy just smiled and crushed the ship between his fingers.

"Yeah." He said, turning toward the rest of them. "I think we have."

* * *

Now just wait a minute. It's not over yet! I have to tie it all up in the next chap! I was thinking about using another song that I'm sure anyone knows. The "Hero" song from Spider Man. But that's clichéd too so I won't. I like that word. Cliché. 


	11. Love Would Save Us

:sniffles: This is the last chapter everybody. Here we go, the finale!

* * *

Months later from the attack on Retroville, the city was in an "In-progress" state. Old, charred buildings had been torn down, followed by improved, structurally sound ones. New plants were rising from the ashes of the burnt park. Jimmy Neutron was rebuilding his lab with the help of his fiancée, Cindy Vortex, soon to be Cindy Vortex Neutron.

A ceremony for Jimmy was to be held that afternoon.

"James Isaac Neutron, I invite you to reinstate your citizenship of Retroville, that is, if you will accept." The mayor offered. "We need you as a protector, Mr. Neutron."

"Well…I don't know." Jimmy pondered with his arm around Cindy's waist. She gasped.

"I'm only kidding Cindy. Of course I will."

A cheer went up in the crowd, the town was happy that they'd have their old, big brained genius around.

"I apologize for not believing you. And the military would like to take you up on your offer of a new rocket design for our Pluto Excursion. I hope that a million dollars will aid in your decision." The mayor continued sheepishly on the subject that he had been wrong about. Everyone's jaws dropped, but no one's dropped as low as Jimmy's. Another cheer sounded from the crowd. His family and friends started to pile onto the stage.

"And, we of the Retroville City Council, we'd like to give you this metal out of our appreciation of everything you do. Retroville's highest honor, The Town Hero metal."

(A/N: I know, such a creative name.)

Jimmy Neutron couldn't have been happier that day, leaning down to kiss Cindy. He could live in his town legally, he had his beautiful to-be wife, his friends and family were all right, 1 million dollars, and he was a hero.

* * *

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

* * *

And there you have it. I know I said I wasn't gonna use it because it was too clichéd. But it's a good cliché and the story needed it. Oh and I forgot to add in the last chapter that, that song is by Staind and it's called "It's Been A While."

The song used in this chapter was by Nickelback (again) called "Hero" used in the Spider Man movie.

I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. You've been a wonderful audience, and goodnight!


End file.
